1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a button assembly, and more particularly to a button assembly secured in a computer away from a front panel of the computer.
2. General Background
A computer bezel normally has a plurality of buttons for controlling switches which are mounted on a front panel of a computer. The switches are connected to a circuit board of the computer. A button on the computer bezel is pressed to trigger a switch on the front panel thereby controlling an electrical apparatus of the computer.
But when a button is secured far away from the front panel of the computer, an arm is needed for forwarding the movement of the button to the switch on the front panel. Because of the flexibility of materials used for such arms, it's common for the arm to flex during use thus requiring greater force to operate (a user may need to press the button longer and harder), and successively drive the switch corresponding to the arm.
What is needed, therefore, is a button assembly which accurately, and with little force when the button is pressed, activates a corresponding switch.